Never Human Again
by goddessofvampires118
Summary: Bella wants to be a vampire so she asks Carlisle to change her.But something doesn't seem right when she tells her mom and her dad. Her mom seems ok on what is about to happen...
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the book or the characters. But what I do own is this story. Please review

Never Human Again

Hi, my name is Bella. I have an over-protective, vampiric boyfriend named Edward Cullen. Sometimes, he gets way too over-protective and it really annoys me. I know he cares about me and he doesn't want anything to happen to me, but I need to make my own choices. I just don't think it's right that he can't be supportive of me all the time. I mean he does everything for me. I need to do some things for myself.

I just wish he would change me; then I could protect myself . He says he loves me and would do anything for me. So why doesn't he prove it and change me? Believe me, I've asked myself that many times. I hope so much I will be what the Cullens are. They are so beautiful, brave, and so amazing on who they are and what they become.

I just wish one day that I can be with someone for the rest of eternity. That night I went to sleep with Edward like I always did. He is there from the time I sleep and until I move around in bed in the middle of the night and then he wakes me up softly. The next day I woke up early so I could go talk to Carlisle and Esme. Edward told me to lie down. I pushed him off the bed and onto the floor. His expression screamed 'what the hell did you do that for?' He looked so hurt.

"Edward, I'm so sorry but I'm up now and I want to talk to Carlisle and Esme, so sorry for what I did." I said trying not to make him madder then he already was.

"Why do you need to talk to them? Is something wrong?"

"I need to ask them something. And please don't listen in." I glanced at his expression. I guess he needed more reassurance. "Edward, I'm fine. I just want to talk to them in private." I said trying to make him understand.

"Can I know the question?" he asked. He would get mad if I told him. Better not tell him then.

"No, like I said, I want to talk to them privately."

"Please?" He tried to dazzle me into telling.

"No, Edward. And don't you dare dazzle me into telling." I said trying to make him grasp the meaning of "I want to talk privately."

"What do you mean?" he asked, trying to play innocent.

"You know what just stop. I'm not going to tell you." I said a little too rudely. I went to grab my shower bag and made my way-without tripping-to the bathroom. I got out of the shower, grabbed a towel, and wrap it around me.

I realized I forgot to bring clothes with me. I went back to my room to retrieve an outfit. 'God I hope Edward isn't in here. That would be terrible.'

Right as I was reaching for some underwear, my towel fell off. I heard a sharp intake of breath behind me. I whirled around to see Edward there, trying not to look me over. He picked up the towel and handed it to me. Our eyes locked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

We both looked away. I made him look at me. He leaned in and kissed me. I took off his shirt without breaking the kiss. 

We continued to make-out. A few minutes later, I took his jeans off of him. After I got his jeans off he just pull away quickly he got dress.

"Bella I meet you downstairs and have breakfast waiting for you." Edward said looking away.

I grabbed my keys and my shoes. I came downstairs and went into the kitchen. 

The breakfast was on the table waiting for me. So I walk outside and locked the door. 

I started to get in the truck. But Edward stopped me.

"Why are you doing that? Don't you want to ride with me?" He said

"Why do you drive me everywhere? I want to drive myself sometimes." I gave in. 

So I got into his car but before I did Alice pull up in her car with Jasper.

"Hey Alice, what's up?" I said

"Nothing but, Carlisle and Esme wants to see you. So they want me to take you to the house. Jasper and Edward have to go to the movies." Alice said looking at me than she turned at Edward.

"But why the movies?" Edward said

"Because that's what they said. I have to follow orders." Alice said looking from him to me. Edward winked at me.

"Fine, I guess" Edward said.

"I love you." I said before I kiss him.

"I love you too and I will always will" Edward said kissing me back. So I got in Alice's car then. Jasper got into Edward's car. We each drove off to our destinations.

"Why do you want to talk to them for?"

"Because I'm tired of being human, so I want Carlisle to change me." I said trying not to be a bad mood

"Did you talk to Edward about this?" Alice said

"No because every time I bring it up, he gets mad." I said

"I don't know what to say. All this time I thought you would better as off vampire than a human."

"Yeah, all this time I wanted to be a vampire so Edward will stop being so over- protective of me all the time. I have to ask for his permission to do anything and I don't like it one bit.. Hey does Jasper know what I doing to talk to them for?" I said thinking

"No If I tell him he is going to tell Edward or Edward will try to get inside his mind." Alice said 

We are there at the house now and I'm scared of what Carlisle and Esme will say when I to ask them. I don't know what to do now. I hope he will actually change me. I got out of the car and started to walk to the house and Rosalie opened the door.

"Hey Rosalie" I said

"Hey Carlisle is upstairs in his office."

"Thanks". We started to go upstairs to his office.

"Why is Rosalie acting so...nice?"

"I don't know why buts its freaky," Alice said. 

We went into his office. Carlisle and Esme were both there.

"Hello Carlisle. Hello Esme."

"Hello Bella" Esme said, warmly.

"Hello Bella." Carlisle said.

"I also have a question to ask." I said

"Yes, what is it?" Esme said

"Well, I was wondering?"

"Wondering what sweetie it's ok what is it my dear." Esme said 

Looking all worried that they might get a little annoyed knowing that Edward kept telling her no its not time.

"Well I was wondering if you would change me.I also know that Edward and myself have been have the this discussing for awhile now and I can't stand being protected any longer or should I say over protected by him any more. He won't even let me drive my own truck." she said worried and a little nerviness 

"I know what you mean and we would love too but Edward as to give a yes to do so.I will also talk to him about you driving your own truck and not being so over protective too" Carlisle said

"Please, I'm tired of Edward protecting me. It feels like I have to ask him for permission to do anything now. It makes me feel like a child. Even if you do talk to him he won't listen that how he is"

"Well…"

**Next chapter up soon? I wanna thank my beta, EdwardAddict. :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors' note: goddesofvampires118 and I(EdwardAddict) are officially co-writting this story. I'm going to refer to us as we, so don't think we're crazy.(Although I have 5 selfs and an alter ego. lol jk)**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight. Tis Stephenie Meyer's.**

_Last time:_

"_Please, I'm tired of Edward protecting me. It feels like I have to ask him for permission to do anything now. It makes me feel like a child." _

"_Well…"_

"Well...I think we should all talk about this. Have Edward explain his reasons for not changing you. And you can argue your side. I can't make this choice for you two, you have to work it out on your own. But, I will support you in your final decision."

"By me arguing my side, he'll get mad. I don't even want to think about what he'd do then. But if I can't convince him, he might leave. I wouldn't be able to live without and every night I spend time with him. If he does leave, what will I do?"

"Bella, I understand, but we have to work this out together."

"I came to you guys so you could either talk to Edward or change me yourselves. I nearly pushed Edward off the bed so I could talk to you."

"I'm sorry, Bella, but this isn't my decision." This isn't what I wanted to happen at all. But I'll just have to bare it. We'll have our little "meeting" and I'll try my best to get Edward to change me.

"Ok. Where's Edward? Surely the movie's over now."

"He's about 2 minutes away from the house."

"Ok. Should we have the "meeting" when he gets here?"

"I think that would be best."

How can I convince him? I'll have to work on my argument before he gets here. Let's see. _Edward, I _will_ die soon. If not from my own clumsiness, then it will be from depression and heartache when you leave. I love you with all my heart. Can't you see that? I would do anything for you. I'm willing to die for you. Don't you love me enough to be with me forever? No. I probably shouldn't say that last bit. His temper could go out of control. I know he loves me but it seems like it's conditional. Hmm...maybe I should tell him that any way. I need to know that he'll love my no matter what. That it's not just my warmth and blush that he loves. I need-_

My thoughts were cut off by him entering the room. _Here we go._

When he entered the room, he came to me and we hugged. I told him to follow me. I led him to Carlisle's office where he and Esme were waiting us. We sat down and waited for someone to start.

"Would you like to go first, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I would. Edward, please listen to what I'm about to say."

"Ok, I will. Now tell me whats going on," he said in a puzzled tone.

"First of all Edward, its about you changing me. I know you don't want me to bring this up or anything like that, but that's why I came to Carlisle and Esme this morning. I asked them to do it." He didn't look very happy about that, but he kept his mouth shut. "But they said that I have to talk to you about it. And you know I might not live much longer anyway. Be it my clumsiness or something else, I'm not destined to live a long life as a human." I whispered the 'as a human' part, but I knew he still heard it. "Second of all I love you so much, that I'm willing to die to be with you forever. So please Edward, change me."

"Would you like to be a _monster_ and have to drink _blood_ just to survive?"

"If it means that I can be with the one I love, then yes. Edward, you only see the negative side. Just think, three days, and we can live together _forever_. We're going to decide now. I'm tired of dancing around this. I will _not_ let this drop.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight. Or Edward. Or any male vampires. But I own these socks, this bottle of Vault, and a copy of Twilight."Why won't you let this drop? I won't change you.""Edward, I love you with all I have. You can see that, but you I won't see that you are hurting me because you won't do this. Do you want to know how this looks to me? It's like you don't want to spend forever with Me.""I hate having this argument. Staying human is for your own good. I love you and that's exactly why I won't do it.""Edward do you love Bella?" Carlisle interrupted."Yes I do but I will not change her.""One day Edward, she will die. You have to choose the lesser of the two evils. You either watch her die and never see her again, or change her and spend eternity with her. It's your choice Edward."END OF CHAPTER(only kidding. I just had to put that.)Edward sighed in defeat. "Ok. I see your point. I'll do it. But I'm not happy.""Thank you Edward! We'll have to work on your attitude, but I'm glad you finally see the light." I was more than euphoric. More than ecstatic. I was, well, there's no word to describe how happy I was. I would be his forever.I ran to Edward and flung my arms around his neck, hugging him with all my strength. "I love you," he whispered softly in my ear."I know. I love you too." And I knew that no matter what, nothing could change that."So when will you change me?""Well we can start now or we can wait for a few days so you can tell your parents goodbye and that you'll be living with us." Carlisle smiled at what he said."We can wait a few days. I need to get my things and tell Charlie about me moving in with you guys. Any one want to help? He probably won't let me go without a fight.""I will." Everyone turned and saw that it was Rosalie that spoke."Why are you being so nice to me now? Did I do something right for a change?""Well the thing is Bella Im starting to get to know you now. When you started to date Edward, I just saw you as a human girl that didn't know what she wanted in life. I judged you unfairly. Now I'm finally getting to know you as an individual. This is the first time Edward has been truly happy. I'm sorry.""That's OK Rosalie, I'm just glad that you want to help."

A/N: Blame EdwardAddict (me). I thought I had sent it back to goddessofvampires118 and I hadn't. I'm so sorry. I'll keep up with this. Don't hurt me. Lol


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay. Here it is. Great chapter, Nicole!

**Disclaimer: I do not own this book but I do this story.**

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me forever to upload this chapter. I'm trying to get everything sorted out with my boyfriend soon to be my fiancée. Try to have a job. Yes I'm 17 but my boyfriend and I have been together for about 5 years now. Try playing soccer and do what ever else I have to do in one day. So KILL me later.**

**EA's Note: Sorry it took me so long to beta this. I've been having trouble in Spanish class(long story. Don't get me started) And I've had so much fricken homework. Yea. Being a teenager sucks. I should be doing laundry now...**

"I'm going to head home and get some sleep." I grabbed my bag and headed towards the door. Edward grabbed my arm. I shot him a look that said "what the heck?"

"You are not going anywhere, honey. Alice already called Charlie up; you are staying here tonight so we can figure out what you are going to tell your parents about your change."

"Great, more stress on me! I thought this was going to be easy but I guess I thought wrong." I wish I didn't have to tell them, but they have to know why I moving into Carlisle's house.

"Bella, we have to know what you are going to say so we can back you up," Emmett said.

"Alright, but I hope we make this quick because I'm tired." I grabbed my notebook and a pen from my bag. I started to write. After a while, I gave it to Edward. He read it out loud.

"Charlie as you see I love Edward very much and have decided to live with him and his family. You don't have to worry about it, I'm going to be okay. See, there is something I have been keeping from you for so long. The Cullens are vampires. When I left for Pheonix, a bad vampire named James attacked me. He even bit my hand. The venom of a vampire will transform you into one of them. So Edward sucked the venom out of me so I wouldn't be changed into a vampire unwillingly. Dad they are not monsters so please don't even start that. I have been longing to be one of them for a very long time. I love you very much and I hope you understand my desicion because I'm already packed to go. I will visit you and try to fly down to see mom. Please don't be upset. I still love you. -Bella"

"It sounds lovely, dear," Esme said.

"Awesome!" Emmett exclaimed.

"So now what are you going to tell Renee now?"

"I don't know. I'll wing it." I picked up the house phone and started to dial the numbers. Mom picked up the phone and I put her on speakerphone.

"Hey mom I have something to tell you. You've read all my emails right?"

"Yeah, wh------." I stop here because I would burst into tears soon.

"Well there is apart in them that I wrote about Edward. I love him dearly so I decided to move in with him. I have to tell you that his family are vampires and I asked them if they could change me into one as well. They agreed. Mom, I know that you are saying that vampires do not existed, but they do. Jacob Black told me real stories about them. I realized that it would be a good idea." I explained. The Cullens gave me wide eyes.

"See Mrs. Dywer, we tried to stop her from asking this of us. It was her choice, not ours. Yes are family are vampires and I'm sorry that you had to find out over the phone. When she was in the hospital in Pheonix, it was the result of a vampire attack. Mind you, this vampire was not like us. We saved her and disposed of the vampire," Carlisle explained.

"Well thank you so much for saving her. But Bella why do you want to be a monster?"

"They are not monsters, Mom."

"Well Bella, have you talked to your father because I really hope your safe, dear."

"No we are going to tell him tomorrow I might just let him read what I wrote. Mom I have to let you go. I need to get some rest now. I have a big day ahead of me."

"Bye, Bella. I love you." I hung up the phone and Edward picked me up in his arms and I laid my head on his chest. He took me to his room and put me on the bed. Then he lay down next to me. He was singing a wonderful song to me and then he whispered "I love you".

I whisper back at him "I love you too." He kissed my cheek and I fell asleep.

**A/N: I know I stopped at hanger. I'm so sorry but I didn't want the chapter to be too long. Please review. It would be great. Well, I will update as soon as possible.**

**nicole**

**EA's Note: Again, really sorry I didn't get to this sooner. REVIEW! OR I'LL BITE YOU! Haha. This is EdwardAddict, signing out... **

**.:.-(EA)-.:.**


End file.
